Soulmates
by OphiuchusIXII
Summary: One-shot / AU from TO 3x20. Kol heart-broken from the death of Davina, and Bonnie trying to move on from the ever-lasting drama of Mystic Falls. They meet again after many years apart with a new piece of chemistry tying them together. Will they take a shot at being happy? (The cover is a symbol from Maori culture representing Soulmates)


**A/N: Hey guys! I thought that I should write a Kennett one shot. I had this idea bouncing in my head when I saw a tumblr account let-gavin-free write about an alternate universe. I'll let the piece speak for itself…**

 **Few things straight off the bat; Kol comes back to life. Davina dies the way she does in TO (R.I.P), and Bonnie and Enzo aren't a thing. (But they are cute together)**

 **Soulmates**

Kol woke up, eyes getting used to the surroundings around him. In a haze, he glanced at the girl beside him in this strange bed in the fancy hotel room they were currently residing in. What was her name...Cece? Mimi? Some two syllable name that was supposed to sound cool, but wasn't really.

He glanced at the inside of his wrist, seeing the crescent tattoo - with its intricate designs, and mystical-like feel - made him feel like home. It was the first thing he looked at every day since it magically appeared on his skin.

Kol should have been worried. He should have feared of being hexed again, especially since coming back from the dead. He's having his second chance at life. For real this time.

But for some reason, his instincts told him not to worry.

Kol sat up in the bed, eyes turning toward Keke as she too began to wake up. Her eyes, dull with the emptiness that was is her mind. Kol watched as her eyes started to come back to life, with the realization of what had transpired last night. How much of a good shag he was. He knew she was thinking that.

"Hey. Kol…", the girl smiled at him lazily. "You wanna go for another round?" Her hand trailed up his chest.

"No, not really. Sorry love, I have places to go, things to do, people to kill," Kol announced with extravagant mockery while gently taking her hand, and placing it in the space between them.

"Come on, hun. Last night was fun. Last night was good," Keke strung out the last word for effect.

"You're right. We did have fun. But now, I have work to do."

Keke's hand grazed his face, fingers splaying all over his jawline and structured cheek. Keke was leaning into Kol's lips, ready to convince him of one more time…

And at the last moment, Kol turned his face away.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look, Keke. You were fun. But you're not for me. You're just…"

"My name is Nikki." shocked at the fact that she took time to commit _his_ name to memory.

Kol smirked. This just became easier.

"I don't kiss girls after the deed." Kol grinned.

"Let me guess. All the girls you leave behind are just trash," Nikki snarkily responded, annoyed at him. She scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't want a broken man like me. I can't kiss you when my heart is with another,"

Nikki's eyes pierced his own. The words she softly spoke, boggled him.

"Then go. Go to that girl. Find her, and kiss hard,"

Kol kissed her cheek and left.

.

.

.

Kol was walking through the elegant streets of Amsterdam, enjoying the scenery of the fall weather that Netherlands was experiencing. His mind floated around, Kol was never one to keep sticking with one thought on his mind. There was too many things to do, he had an exciting life to live.

That all changed when he met Davina 3 years ago.

He was in another warlock's body. She was a teenage witch. She found out the truth, but instead of feeling her wrath, they fell in love.

More than anything in the world, Kol wanted to experience one thing for himself, One thing he never thought he could have the luxury of having. Something that he could only base his opinion on through others around him.

Kol felt at peace with Davina.

True to her name, Davina was Kol's beloved. Davina was Kol's best friend.

Circumstances changed when his useless brother Finn hexed him to a sad death. He had to look on as everyone around him grieved. Davina threw herself into finding ways to resurrect him, only for them to bring Ester back, just to kill her again. And Kol had to watch Rebekah's eyes, as she found out the spell to bring him back, was in the hands of Aya Al-Rashid.

But Kol made it back. Davina's plan worked. She was a miracle.

However, life always has a way of taking things you hold most dear, just when life takes a happy turn.

Davina died.

And ever since she died, Kol couldn't keep his head screwed on. Like right now.

Kol's mind went to one place deep in his brain. A hometown in Virginia he thought he would never see again. Where he met that beautiful Bennett witch.

Bonnie.

He looked into those gorgeous, big, green eyes the first time he passed her in that hallway. Kol went home thinking that night that if he was someone else, that Kol could actually have her. He never thought about someone like that.

He didn't want to have a nice shag with her, no! Kol just wanted to...be near her. Her eyes felt like home.

Kol was getting sentimental. He didn't like that. Kol was better at murder. Having fun. Chasing a high. Forgetting sorrows of a 1000-year old adolescent's life.

He paused for a second, his foot halfway in the air. Kol took a step back.

Kol's peripheral vision was graced with an old looking store. A guise that secretly held the second location to Gloria's bar.

Kol met her in Chicago in that one day that Nik undaggered him so that they could have some fun galvanizing throughout the city. It was later that night that he found out Gloria had a secret location in the Netherlands. A place where she catered to clients that needed her help over the summer. Gloria thought that Kol needed help.

He remembered that day he seeked his help a couple of months ago.

" _Fancy seeing you here," Kol answered to Gloria as he walked into her old rustic store, selling clocks._

" _Kol," Gloria shook her head in a playful manner._

" _Gloria," he responded back with a twinkle in his eye._

" _Gloria. I have a question to ask you...Have you ever been in love?"_

" _Boy, you busted your ass all the way over to Holland to ask me that question?" Gloria was bewildered. She wasn't the type to be in awe, to worship the vampire species, but even she couldn't help but think that the 1000 year old man hasn't experienced love._

" _No. I already know the answer. I am not an idiot,"_

 _Gloria sighed. "I was 21. He was 26. And human. We fell in love, we got married. And he made the courageous decision to sign up in order to fight in the war. I didn't see him again."_

" _Did he die?"_

" _He went missing. That's the official report anyway,"_

 _Kol felt kind of sad asking that question. He felt like an ass, bringing up things that didn't need to be brought up again._

" _I'm sorry to hear that,"_

 _Gloria paused before responding, her voice breaking while doing so, "Me too,"_

.

.

.

Bonnie woke up that night. It was the same dream. The same dream every single night for months now.

Chocolate brown eyes, peering underneath the longest eyelashes Bonnie has ever seen. A little glint of mischief in them.

 _I've seen those eyes before. Who do they belong to?_

And before Bonnie could ever see the light fully illuminate his face, Bonnie would wake up. Every single time.

They started two months ago. When she first got the tattoo of the crescent moon on her wrist.

It was such a cliche dream. She wanted to laugh at first. But she didn't know how else to react.

She also didn't know what they were supposed to stand for. All she knew is that every night when she fell to sleep she would see those eyes. And every day she would wake up wanting another glimpse of them. Sleep was her best friend.

But Bonnie knew she couldn't stay in bed forever, so she got up and went to the washroom. Going through the motions is what she did best.

Bonnie was feeling rebellious when she did that. Get the tattoo. Everything was getting all up in her face, and she didn't know what to do about it. Everyone in her life was gone.

Rather, she was gone from everybody else's lives.

It started last summer. Damon and Elena were a thing, for the gazillionth time. She remembered getting drunk with Matt and making fun of the "Delena" honeymoon stage. It felt like their entire lives were the Delena Show. And she hated it.

The night Matt and Bonnie got drunk, conquincently was the night that Caroline was with them too. She secretly confessed to having late night calls with Klaus Mikaelson. Eww, she should have been more disgusted about that than she was, but she really didn't care. Even though those Originals were more trouble than they were worth. _Let Caroline do what she wants._

So it was really only Bonnie for herself. Thankfully she wasn't tied down to some boy. She was a fierce, young, beautiful black woman. Why should she keep herself stuck in a small town, being a side character for someone else's life?

That's why she got the tattoo.

Before Bonnie could change her mind, she rummaged through her grimoire to find that crescent she saw before and left town to the nearest tattoo parlour.

The left handed crescent symbolized the banishing of negativity. That was exactly what she needed. All of the negativity, of Mystic Falls, of the people, the _vampires_ and the death followed them everywhere.

She didn't bother texting Elena or Caroline. She tried to feel guilty, but she could care less.

Bonnie remembered thinking " _Let me have this small piece of freedom. Let me be free.'_

She stayed in a hotel overnight. And when she came back, she picked up a couple of suitcases and decided she would never come back.

.

.

.

Bonnie finished her scheduled routine, adding minimal makeup, and eating a granola bar before heading out for work.

Bonnie walked over to Upper East Side, after taking the subway there.

She travelled from place to place. Sometimes she stayed for a week, two if she actually liked the place. But this was the first time she stayed in a for over a month. She even got herself an apartment. Of course there was some magic involved. Bonnie innocently charmed a drink that she later gave to the landlady who, if she had any doubt before, she certainly didn't now.

Bonnie got herself a job too. Don't worry, no charm spells this time.

It was at a local law firm. She worked there as a secretary, getting good money to take calls and look pretty doing so.

As she walked into Steinman & Clarkson, her eyes met up to the cute assistant lawyer. Ben Clarkson. Son of the rich lawyer who works here. Well, cute is cute, and Bonnie isn't the type to discriminate now.

Bonnie smiled as her eyes looked into the gentle blue eyes of Ben. Why couldn't she be dreaming of those eyes instead?

 _Damn those dumbass cliched eyes._

But Bonnie knew. She couldn't wait for the night to come again.

So she can fall asleep and look at those dumbass cliched eyes.

.

.

.

Kol had nothing to do. Literally he felt like he had a writer's block. Except, you know, the vampire equivalent.

This is what happens when you live for a 1000 years. On and off, just running around and killing people, getting daggered by Klaus. The relentless cycle is what he can do best.

And then every once and awhile, some random witch comes into his life. He either manipulates her, or falls in love. Either way, they always leave him at the end And it nevers gets better.

Kol decided that going to a bar and getting laid would be the best way to cure his boredom.

.

.

.

"So, how do you like the Bourgogne?" Ben asked Bonnie, as the waitress came around to serve them another glass.

By the end of the day, Bonnie scored herself a date with Ben. And things were going comfortable. His gaze was beautiful, she felt like she was being paid with attention, and she was in love with the idea of Ben. He was stable, not a supernatural, and was a kind soul. But...she didn't see herself with him. Ben was going into politics, he mentioned. And politics means you need a lawyer turned housewife. That's just the life of a US Politician.

Too bad that isn't what Bonnie wanted.

"I love it. This restaurant is great," Bonnie smiled.

Ben grinned, "Well, now I know where to plan our next date,"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows "You sure you're going to get another date?". She was surprised at his boldness.

"Positive," Ben quirked his eyebrows too.

Bonnie just laughed.

"Actually, I was heading to Amsterdam, for a contract meeting abroad. And I was wondering….?"

"You have got to be kidding me. That's your idea for a next date,"

"I was asking on behalf of work, but if you would like for it to be a date, it can certainly be one. A week long date with you sounds really nice,"

"You need me to come for work, that I can do. You just have to earn the other part of that trip," Bonnie spoke up,

.

.

.

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT DO IT," Kol heard the chants around him as he steadied his aim, ready to take a shot of the apple on top of a girl's head.

Kol daringly (not so daringly really) took an easy shot at the girl's apple, splitting exactly into two halves.

Seconds later he vamped toward the girl, his hand on her shoulder, hair swept to the other side, and he unceremoniously dug into her throat.

The chants all around him, came from a total of two compelled people. The rest of the establishment was full of bar goers, all dead, with fang marks in their neck, or on their wrists. The security camera was off, so rest assured, he wasn't going to get caught any time soon.

"Kol," an English voice announced.

Kol didn't need to turn around to know who it was,

"Elijah,"

"Do you know how many people killed in this 'bar', brother?" Elijah questioned in a condescending manner.

"70," Kol answered, without so much of a glance

"It's been 4 months since I've last seen you. It didn't take me that long, considering all I had to do was track the mass murders in the," he glanced around, "lovely city of Amsterdam,"

"'Lijah, you have to let me have my fun,"

"Fun, at the risk of the human lives here? At the risk of our species getting caught?" Elijah pushed,

"The humans are so stupid they don't even see it," Kol laughed.

"Listen to me brother, this is not good news. I know Davina still-"

"DO NOT mention Davina to me. Never," Kol crowed.

Elijah backed up, both hands in the air, the universal sign of defence.

"I know you still mourn her, but it is time to move on from this. Make yourself a man she would be proud of,"

Kol's brown irises met Elijah's, the same colour, the same face, but as different as two brothers could be.

Kol smirked before speeding off.

.

 _A few weeks later_

 _._

Bonnie right now was in Amsterdam, following her official boyfriend Ben around.

"The Bram&Lars Co. want to change the contract by adding a clause that allows them to take 6% of all revenue if the factory doesn't reach quotas by the deadline of every month. We need to dissuade that from getting written down,"

"Got it," she paused before writing, "Ben?"

"Hmm?".

 _Well, he's really not interested,_

"Never mind,"

"Bonnie, next time you have something, just say it, I can't be wasting any more time," Ben snapped.

"Okay Ben, chill," Bonnie reminded herself that it was the stress talking. It was always stress with this one.

She rolled her own eyes in annoyance, and it was in that moment that something caught her eye. Someone to be more precise. Just in the corner of her eye

"Kol," she breathed out.

And that's when Kol's eyes burned into her's, and she found herself thinking of those brown eyes from her dreams. They looked the same.

Without hesitation, Kol vampped toward her, not worrying about the many human people that would see. He grabbed onto her wrist. The one with the tattoo on it,

"Where did you get this from?" Kol demanded in a menacing tone.

"You do not scare me," Bonnie stared him down.

"Yeah, well you're starting to scare me,love," Kol pulled on his own sleeve down, revealing the identical tattoo.

Bonnie gasped.

"That...that shouldn't be possible. You didn't get this two months ago did you?" Bonnie looked into his eyes again.

"It magically appeared on my skin,"

It took awhile for everything to set in before Kol almost lunged at her and she had to take a step back.

"Are we linked?"

"I didn't have contact with you in years Kol, do not forget that."

"How the bloody hell, did this happen then?"

"I have no idea,"

The relationship between the Mystic Falls gang and The Originals were tense, but as time passed, old grievances died down in intensity. Didn't mean there was none at all.

"We need to go to Gloria,"

"That old witch Klaus met with in Chicago? Are you kidding me? How is she alive? Thought Katherine killed her."

Kol smiled, "Witches, smart and pretty,"

"She put a protection spell on herself. Figures,"

"Well, let's get going then, this linking problem won't get solved on its own, " Kol started walking ahead.

"Wait, what makes you think that I can trust you? Or your witch?" Bonnie exclaimed. Kol walked back.

"Bonnie," Kol's hands came over hers, his hold strong, and face very, very close to hers but before he could say anything she took her hands back.

"Leave me some time to think Kol,"

Kol was left watching the witch walk away from him.

.

.

.

Kol went to the witch alone.

"It's a gift Kol," Gloria explained to him.

"What?"

"...This happens rarely. The idea of soulmates ever ring in that head of yours?" Gloria paused before continuing. Kol only scrunched up his forehead in confusion.

"Well...it happens once in a very long time. Honey, I'm talking centuries."

"What is this gift?" Kol urged her to continue.

"People find connections in very internal ways, through heart and soul. Sometimes, this connection...becomes expressed outwardly."

"So, Bonnie and me are soul mates. Are you kidding me? Do I look like I won't feed you your own eyeballs for lying to me? Witch, you know I don't take kindly to being called a fool," Kol was outraged by this. Soulmates? If anything he and Davina are soulmates. He hasn't even learned to live without her yet.

 _I can't move on,_

"Would I ever make something up like that? Boy, you know me better. I'm serious about this," Gloria sassed Kol.

"Explain it to me fully,"

"Well, your skins are canvases, and your skins are mirrors of one another. You write on your skin, it will appear on her's. No matter what time, what place."

"So, I write a girl's number on my palm, and it shows up on her's too."

"Yes," Gloria answered," Now get out there and call her,"

.

 _A few months later_

 _._

Of course Bonnie didn't pick up. Who did you think she was? Someone who faced her problems head strong?

Well, she should be allowed a couple of days to not face everything head on.

Kol called the first couple of days, but he quickly stopped. He gave up on her just as easily.

She couldn't believe that she thought Kol was cute. God, what an idiot was she?

But she did notice a bunch of things come up on her hand and arms. She didn't remember drawing a small smiley face in her inner elbow. Nor did she remember writing a quote from her all time favourite _The Island of Doctor Moreau._

She couldn't pay mind to it of course, because she was too busy playing Ben's assistant. Which apparently means be his bitch.

" _Bonnie, did you get me the papers from Brams?" "Bonnie, did you get me my coffee?"_

All she heard, was " _Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie"_

It was excruciating.

However, life wasn't so bad. She did get a couple of calls from Elena and Caroline, and she finally answered them. They didn't take to well to being left out of the fun. She didn't know why she didn't mention Kol.

Probably because of the feelings of the past it evoked. Seeing him again reminded her of all the trouble her and her friends used to get into. And sure, there were near death experiences, and some people actually died. But regardless of what anyone would say otherwise. She was having an adventure.

It was that thing she was chasing for when she left, but she realized that the entire time, she found it within her friends anyway. And she would do anything for them. She always would. Just like they would for her.

All of this inner emotions were being dealt with at the nearest coffee shop, where she was getting coffee. For Ben.

When she turned around, she almost dropped her coffee. Well, she did.

But it didn't spill.

Because Kol was there to pick it up.

"Kol," she started, but she wasn't allowed to finish.

""There is, though I do not know how there is or why there is, a sense of infinite peace and protection in the glittering hosts of heaven." Kol recited from his memory.

"Kol?" Bonnie questioned.

"I found out from Gloria a couple months ago. And I wanted to tell you so badly. You didn't pick up your phone...here why don't I take that for you," Kol offered his hand out for the coffee tray.

Bonnie silently handed it to him, curious not to stop him.

"According to Gloria, I found some information. And turns out, we're soulmates."

"We're what?"

So Kol took the three minutes of her break explaining to her that this connection of skins they had, occurred between two soulmates.

"And sweetheart, I've lived for a 1000 years. So I probably have a hundred of them or something,"

"50 at least," Bonnie added in.

Kol, who was facing away from her the entire time turned to look at her, in a new light.

"And here I thought you couldn't talk from that pretty little mouth of yours,"

"I'll see you after my break Kol," and with that Bonnie grabbed the coffee back and started to walk toward her office before turning back.

"I'll see you soon, Soulmate." Bonnie joked.

Kol looked at the witch walking from him again. It wasn't like last time. They weren't lovers by any means, but that one line.

It made him think he still had hope to finding happiness one day.

* * *

 **Hey again! New to the Kennett world, but hopefully the response is good with this one-shot. Just a little something to get creative juices flowing during my writer's block.**

 **If you haven't already check out When Time Starts Running Out. It's a Klaroline fanfic that takes place when Caroline and Katherine get sent back to the past to 1492. It seems done already, but the next chapter I'm writing will serve as the main arc for the story, and I think that it's pretty original (see what I did there?)**

 **Hope you guys like this and my other multi-fic!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Ann**


End file.
